Bathtub
by pegasus-fics
Summary: It was rare they got to relax like this, there was always duty first, always some crisis to be averted, problems to be dealt with, so they never really had the chance to be with each other alone for more than couple of hours." set in s3


Set in first part of s3, second part never happened like it did in this universe. :)

* * *

Elizabeth sighed contentedly and leaned against the warm body behind her, bubbles floating around them on the water, his arms wrapped around her middle protectively. John sighed and silently thanked the Ancients for inventing a bathtub with constant heating, so that the water never got cold, therefore he could lounge in the tub with Elizabeth for as long as they liked. Her hands found his knees on either side of her and she let them rest there while she sighed again, sliding deeper into the water. His chuckle rumbled in his chest and she felt it against her back and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Comfortable?" He asked and lowered his head so he could kiss her temple.  
"Hmm, very." She opened her eyes and leaned up to kiss him softly. He smiled and let his head rest on top of hers. He was comfortable too. Finally.

John and his team had been trapped off-world for 6 days due to bad weather conditions that had prevented them from gating back to Atlantis. Elizabeth had been grateful the villagers they were trading with put them up for 5 nights in their village. After 6 long days the team had returned safely home, uninjured, albeit a bit tired and muddy. She had smiled at them and gave them the rest of the evening off; the evening she was now spending with John in her hot tub.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and studied his face; she knew he was feeling bad because he had promised her dinner after he would return from the planet but none of the had expected such drastic weather, therefore the dinner had to be postponed. With a small grin she remembered how he made up for it a few hours ago. He so did make up for it. John opened his eyes and looked down on her, the corner of his mouth quirking up when he found her watching him. He kissed her forehead and then her lips, his fingers splaying on her stomach. It was rare they got to relax like this, there was always duty first, always some crisis to be averted, problems to be dealt with, so they never really had the chance to be with each other alone for more than couple of hours. And he was going to make the most of this evening.

Picking up the soap, John lathered his hands and knead her shoulders, working out the knots from them. Elizabeth moaned and closed her eyes, this was even better than the head massage he gave her when he was washing her hair. He pushed her back against him and his soapy hands moved to her front, gently kneading her breasts, lingering there for a while. She grinned.

In their first year she had figured he was one of the men who preferred breasts over ass. On numerous occasions she caught his eyes flicking towards her chest when they were talking. She didn't mind, really; actually she found it rather amusing, so she had to stiffle a grin every time he looked and not let him know she knew what he was doing, probably unconsciously. Since they got together, he had the freedom to look and touch as much as he wanted. During the foreplay he'd tease her breasts mercilessly for a long while until she distracted him but she wouldn't have him any other way.

She knew his touch was not meant to arouse, yet she couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips. She could hear John's soft chuckle next to her ear as he continued with his ministrations, washing her stomach and gently between her legs before she moved so she was now sitting across him and let him wash her legs. When he was done, he smiled at her and leaned back, closing his eyes. She studied him for a moment before she eyed his rich stubble. Even though it felt amazing on certain parts of her body, it needed to go. She smiled and shuffled closer to him, careful about not spilling the water out of the tub. His eyes opened when he felt her straddle his thighs and smiled, placing his hand at the nape of her neck, dragging her down for a kiss.

"This needs to go, mister." She raised her eyebrow and traced her forefinger along his stubble.

"Really? Didn't sound like it earlier." He grinned, that so-full-of-myself grin. He knew. Bastard.

She gave him a look and reached for his razor and shaving cream. It occured to her then, how many of his things found their way inside her quarters. His shirts, underwear, socks and most of his toileteries were neatly arranged in her room and bathroom. She didn't mind but if someone would step inside her quarters, no doubt they'd question her about it. With a mental note to better hide his clothes, she pushed the thought aside and concentrated fully on the man in front of her. Scooping up some of the shaving cream, she gently smeared it along his jaw and chin and a bit above his upper lip. She smiled at her work and he looked up at her expectantly. She dipped down and gave him a small kiss, feeling him smile. She bit her lower lip and gently dragged the razor along his cheek. His arms encircled her waist as he watched her with heavy-lidded gaze.

"Elizabeth?" "Hmm?" She hummed absentmindedly as she continued shaving him, then rinsing the razor.  
"Have you ever thought about having children?" He asked and opened his eyes, feeling the razor hover above his skin as she looked at him, clearly surprised by the question.  
"Yes, I have. Not in details as to when and such, but yeah, I have." She shaved the rest of his stubble and cleaned any remaining bits of the shaving cream. Her arms slipped around his neck and he pulled her into his lap, his tongue probing her mouth. She could feel he was half hard against her and her body responded immediately.

Getting out of the tub and drying each other seemed to be a rather difficult task, both of them unwilling to separate. They stumbled to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, laughing, making love to each other all over again.

They were both dozing off, John spooned behind Elizbeth, their joined hands resting on her stomach.

"Have you ever thought about having children with me?" He asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him, but she squeezed his hand and thought of a reply.  
"Yes." She opened her eyes and felt him tightening his hold on her. "More than once."


End file.
